New York (Version 1)
New York City is a large city in the northeastern United States. It consists of five boroughs: Manhattan, The Bronx, Queens, Staten Island and Brooklyn. Each borough contains its own special neighbourhoods that are centres of different cultures--each has its own distinctive flavour. Most locations in CyberCitizens are located on Manhattan. City Guide Happiness Manhattan * New York Bar, Gramercy Flatiron on Stuyvesant Loop East. The cost is $100 for 0.96 levels. * Central Park South between 5th and East Drive in the Upper East Side. The cost is $35 for 0.24 levels. * Central Park North at East Drive and Central Park Driveway. The cost is $140 for 1.28 levels. Jersey * Bar 95, right at the centre of the Turnpike and Patterson Plank. The cost is $60 for 0.8 levels. Health Manhattan * World Medical Park, East Village at 8th and Avenue C. It is about a block from Tompkins Square. The cost is $30 for 0.24 levels. * First Hope Hospital, Garment District on West 35th between 8th and 9th about 400 metres from the Lincoln Tunnel. The cost is $72 for 0.8 levels. Intelligence Manhattan * Jordan's Cyber Café, Upper East Side at East 83rd and East End. The cost is $90 for 1 level. * The Thinking Man's Club, Upper East Side on 71st between 1st and York. The cost is $90 for 1 level. Brooklyn * Keochti's Wicked Cool Computer Centre, Bushwick on Willoughby between Evergreen and Central. The cost $90 for 1 level. Nourishment Brooklyn * Woodhull Eatery, Williamsberg on Myrtle between Tompkins and Throop. The cost is $35 for 0.24 levels. Jersey City * Jersey City Protein Meds, Greene and York. The cost is $400 for 2.16 levels. * McDonalds, Hoboken on 8th and Park near the Jersey side of the Hudson River. The cost is $68 for 0.96 levels. Strength Queens * Arena Training Specialists, Astoria at 18th and 26th on the south end of Astoria Park. The cost is 90 for 1 level. Brooklyn * Jordan's Training Facility, East Williamsberg around Varick and Masbeth. The cost is $90 for 1 level. * Barbells and Babes, Cypress Hills between Eliot and 60th Road. The cost is $25 for 0.24 levels. Jersey * West NYC Barbells, Guttenberg, 71st at Hudson. The cost is $55 for 0.48 levels. Other Super Store The super store in Manhattan is located West 26th and 7th in Chelsea. Banking In the East Village at Lafayette and Bleecker, there is a bank. It is two and a half blocks from NYU. Polling * The polling place for Manhattan is located in the Garment District on East 38th between Avenue of the Americas and 5th. * The polling place for Brooklyn is located in North Brooklyn in East Williamsberg on Grand Avenue between 47th and 49th. Slots * The slots on Manhattan are located at Lexington and East 26th in Gramercy. * The slots in Jersey are located in Hoboken on Bloomfield between 2nd and 3rd. Justice Courthouse The courthouse is located in Manhattan's West Village. It is on West 10th between 5th and the Avenue of the Americas. Jail The New York jail is located on the New Jersey side of the Hudson River. It is on Wayne between Grove and Luis Munoz Marin Boulevard. Jail fees are $200. Cemetaries Manhattan Cemetary is located on Ward's Island north of the Manhattan State Hospital. Airports John F. Kennedy airport is located in Jamaica, Queens, in southeastern New York City on the edge of Jamaica Bay. Prices: Price City $347.24 Dallas $860.59 London $617.20 Los Angeles $1,066.70 Rome $2,487.30 Sydney Citizens There are, as of 15 October 2006, 1841 citizens in the city of New York. The former mayor of the city is Jordan Papadopolis, who is also the Assistant Chief of Police. The current mayor is Keochti Pheonyx. New York citizens who have biographies include Augustine Brookstone, a nurse living in Greenwich Village; Jang Kabayan, a banker; Osama Bean Laden, a military recruit; and Mathue Nowicky, a police lieutenant dedicated to serving New York. Organizations * D-Generation X (DX) and (Air Force) * The Independent Order * La Famiglia Category:CyberCitizens Version 1